Aishiteru , Uso Dakedo ( I love you , It's a lie )
by Feng Lan
Summary: A basic Cliche of Lisanna returns and Lucy get's booted
1. Chapter 1

AIR GIRL

Lucy POV

I knew this day would come when Lisanna came back .

" Lucy , we don't have any more valid seats in Team Natsu…. And I would like for Lisanna to join us so Erza , Gray , and I decided to vote you out."

I only smiled and said "Sure." After all that was my only choice even though my heart was shattered. Days after days the guild celebrated Lisanna's return. Many things flashed through my mind. Sure we had some rough times and a fight but what caused the more damage to me then your Dragon's roar was that the time that we were together all disappeared without a trace.

- -FLASH BACK-

"Lucy, I will always protect you, I Love You." Natsu said and I was crying tears of joy in chest feeling like after all we had been through that nothing could split us apart.

-FLASHBACK END-

I questioned myself was it all a lie? Was it because you saw Lisanna in me and I was just a replacement? If Lisanna never came back would we still be together? But mainly are their still some feelings remaining? I was so confused as millions of unanswered questions raced through my mind, but one thing was clear I have to leave Fairy Tail. The next day I prepared tons of money needed for my journey, and I also canceled my apartment.

-1 Month Later-

Or for the people in Fairy Tail the day after the celebration of Lisanna's return finally Wendy asked a question nobody thought of " Where's Lucy?" but the people started to shrug it off. The next day Lucy returned she looked different her usual shoulder length hair was down to her back her lashes were longer and her skin was flawless but she now had a secret she couldn't reveal behind that calm smile.

"See, Wendy nothing to worry about, Lucy's here now." Erza said

Lucy confidently strode up to Master and bowed "Thank you, for having me at Fairy Tail , but I found my home." Master took a glance at my Sabertooth mark and understood without a word and removed my Fairy Tail one.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage Slayer Magic

I was amongst those that were chosen to represent Saber tooth at the Grand Magic Games. I was their ace, during the time where nobody but noticed I was missing I was at Sabertooth. I made close friends with Minerva, Flare and Yukino the other Celestial Mage. By the start of the first tournament I could see the shocked faces of my nakama . By chance I was up for the first round against one of my own …Gray. He looked shocked and hurt, yet he was one of those that booted me out. I decided to go easy on him for old time's sake.

" Open gate of Aquarius!" I summoned using Gray's Magic against him but he managed to separate me and my keys , boy was he so triumphant.

But this is where hell starts. I will pay back every drop of tear I cried deep inside. " Mageslayer magic: Ice magic : Icemaker!" The shock on his face was speechless I perfected his magic and froze him to the spot .While my nakama in Saber tooth was cheering my victory, while those in Fairy Tail were shocked. Particularly Markov he was shocked speechless by my use of Mage Slayer Magic. Which was a Ancient magic that required a person to use their COMPLETELY pure soul. A magic that allows you to use any magic perfectly …. The Forbidden Magic so old that only a few remembered it. Once I reunited with my new nakamas they treated me like a hero. And I was dating a new member …. Zeref that was to also to participate. He was the one to confess first, and the only one stronger than me in the guide. It wasn't for a while until the next match so we decided to sroll around hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Reunion

"You did great at the first round of GMG, Lucy! I'm glad I met you." Zeref gently whispered to me. I blushed tomato red. He truly understood me. Even though everything he touches has its life completely taken away some how he rekindled my life flame,that Natsu had eaten then spit out unknowingly. Within these few short days I left Fairy Tail he healed the wound that Natsu left in heart completely. he was the fallen angel who guided me in the dark, My savior. At that time I lost to despair, I called out to God "Ehou-sama" to save me, but he shunned me. I wanted someone to save me no matter who he was, even the Devil "Akuma". That was the day I turned my back to the gates of Heaven and took the stairway to Hell. That was the day I turned my back to God who shunned my cry of despair, I shunned light like God did to me.

"Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed

My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy reigns  
Unending love, amazing grace  
The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures  
He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures

_[2x]_  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy reigns  
Unending love, amazing grace

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow  
The sun forbear to shine  
But God, who called me here below,  
Will be forever mine.  
Will be forever mine.  
You are forever mine. "

I sadly sang "Amazing Grace My Chains Are Gone." hand in hand with Zeref.

Then we took a break at a bench in front of a beautiful fountain while admiring the twinkle of the stars. We were admiring the stars when we heard a rustling sound in the bushes.

"Hades' debt!" Zeref summoned, a black hand maternized out of the shadows. We heard a grunt and saw a figure in the dark struggling. I widen my eyes in shock ….It was Natsu!

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Lucy, come join Team Natsu again! You're so strong! With you as my partner I can ace the S-class exam! We're nakamas aren't we? I even forgive you for freezing ice princess!" Natsu said happily.

"Natsu you seem to get it do you," I calmly stated " you were the one to kick me out , and what are you going to do after I've joined? Kick Lisanna to the curb like me. Sure I was a tad bit angry at Lisanna, but I don't want her to suffer like I did. Did I just here you call me your nakamas all of you ignored me, I was practically invisible. The S-class exam did you say? Even if we ignored how Fairy Tail treated me, you should at least remember what class I am. I already aced the S-class exam 3 years ago. I'm already a hidden class for an elite group of mages the legendary SS- class exam! Right now I'm training for the highest most class the C++ -class. If you pass you can even become a guild master!" Natsu was in shock of all the emotions that I trapped in the deepest abyss of my heart locked with an key suddenly released as if he received millions of attack from me. I stood up hand in hand with Zeref and walked back to our hotel. It felt good, I was ready for whatever tomorrow will bring.


End file.
